


Ruko Yokune's awful discovery

by MagicalCowRuko



Category: UTAU
Genre: Anger, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Internet, Misgendering, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalCowRuko/pseuds/MagicalCowRuko
Summary: Ruko Yokune decides to visit YouTube and gets very worried when he sees a ton of people calling him a "she." He decides to talk to his good friend, Ritsu Namine, about this. They both explore the internet out of curiosity, and find the absolute hellhole of the horrible utau wikis with a lot of misinformation. I can't make custom tags on mobile but just so you know, Ruko is a buff 22 year old man to me. Incase I should clarify, I am also intersex and masculine Ruko is a big comfort to me.
Kudos: 8





	Ruko Yokune's awful discovery

Ruko Yokune is a Vipperloid, just like some of his other friends, such as Ritsu, Tei, Teto, Miko, Rook, and Ted.  
He loves his popularity and he's very pleased to be up there like the others. 

There's no way someone could be in the utau fandom and not know Ruko Yokune, the 22 year old, handsome, tall, buff intersex man, black hair with a blue streak on the right side, and his gorgeous red and blue eyes. Number 65. Everyone adored Ruko and appreciated his presence. 

One day, Ruko decided he would take a look at some utau covers using his voice on YouTube. He was absolutely thrilled when he saw the many results there for him to see. All of himself!! It felt so good.

There was so much for him to choose from, he wondered which video to watch first. He wanted to listen to every single one he found, but he knew there was just way too many. But he was so grateful for all of these lovely covers.

He decided to watch a cover with "The lost ones weeping." Ruko was very familiar with that song, it's been awhile since he last heard it, but seeing there was a cover with himself, he knew he just had to watch it. The video had a lot of views too.

The video played, and Ruko was very impressed! He loved it so much.  
And then..he decided to check the comments and his good mood was crushed. 

In the comments, he saw people calling him things such as "she, her, girl, waifu etc etc."  
Ruko was confused. Why were people calling him a girl? He calls himself a he, he knows he is a he, all of his friends call him a he, so why are people on YouTube different? He sits silently for a moment, trying to process what the actual hell he just read. 

He then sees his good friend, Ritsu Namine, walk near him. He decides to talk to Ritsu about this issue, incase he would maybe know.

"Ritsu...?" He says in a soft tone, waiting for his response.

Ritsu looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong, Ruko? Is someone gushing over your cock size again? Hehee." He laughed.

Ruko giggled a bit in responce. Ritsu sure was something.  
"Well, no actually.. I saw something on a video with me and.. I'm quite worried."

"What is it, big guy?" Ritsu asked in concern.

"So I saw a cover with me, right? And the comments were calling me a girl and their "waifu", and I don't get it. When people actually called me by he/him, there were people arguing back, saying I was a girl! And I'm not a fucking girl. I'm a MAN. AN INTERSEX MAN." He breathed in. "So..do you maybe know why people do this, Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked puzzled for a moment. "Well.. have you ever checked the utau wiki? Your page?" 

"My...huh.." Ruko's stomach dropped. Could it be that...this wiki is giving false information to the public? 

"Take a look. Here." Ritsu led him over to the computer and opened up Ruko's wiki. And there it was. "Pronouns: she/her"  
Ruko started to panic. This wasn't true. He knew it wasn't. 

He sat there, not able to say a single word for a few minutes. It felt like hours. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe it.

All his life he never knew this of this wiki, or that it was saying false misinformation about him. He couldn't possibly imagine how many people out there call him a woman. He felt sick.

"R...Ruko? You okay there...?" Ritsu asked in a very worried tone.  
Ritsu wasn't usually the worried type, but when it came to seeing his good friend, Ruko Yokune, unable to respond, he started to panic.

"Something has to be done about this." Ruko demanded.  
He finally spoke again.

"Ruko, you can't edit the wiki. No one can." Ritsu replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Ruko took a deep breath, and continued to speak. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, but..there's gotta be some way to edit it, isn't there? Someone did make it."

"Well, of course someone did. But *we* can't edit it I don't think. I don't see any edit option, so I assume it's locked. But just so you know..you are a very handsome man, and some stupid YouTube comments shouldn't matter. The fact people even bother arguing over your pronouns is ridiculous. People really need to do something with themselves." Ritsu comforted him and gently wrapped his arms around Ruko's waist. 

Ruko hugged him back for a bit, and then decided to look back at the computer and search for more to see about himself online. He knew he would end up finding a lot of terrible things, but his curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't resist.

After a bit more looking, he slammed the "shut down" button and turned back to Ritsu.

"So..what did you see?" Ritsu questioned.

"Ah..too much for my mind to handle today really.. people are unbelievable.. so many people argue over my pronouns and it's so upsetting. But on the bright side, I have seen a lot of lovely people calling me by he/him, my respected pronouns. They make very good fanart for me too." Ruko had actually smiled a bit while saying that last part. 

"Oh! Well, that's good to hear. I'm happy people respect you as the man you are. Anyways, would you go like to make some coffee with me?" Ritsu had suggested. "I assume you'd like that a lot."

"Absolutely!"

**Author's Note:**

> A small friendly reminder Ruko Yokune does NOT have canon pronouns. He was never confirmed to go by she/her. The utau wiki everyone goes to and knows has a lot of misinformation. You're allowed to view Ruko as whatever you want, but please, please stop arguing over him. Ruko is a man to me and he always will be. His REAL site is long-sleeper.net


End file.
